But I Thought You Hated Him
by angeldemon15
Summary: Hermione is the new head girl and of course Draco Malfoy is the head boy. Can first impressions change? My first Fanfic so RR
1. A New Year A New Hermione

But I thought you hated him……

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything connected to it.**

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stood in front of the mirror in her room. A tall slim girl of seventeen with hair that had been tamed into soft brown curls and deep chocolate brown eyes stared back at her. It was September 1st and that meant her long-awaited return to Hogwarts. Over the summer she had changed a lot. She had lost weight but also filled out a bit and now had curves in the right places. She was also tanned from all the time she had spent outside swimming and playing games with her friends. Her hair was no longer bushy but was now in soft curls around her face. She was dressed in a denim skirt with a cute blue t-shirt and blue ballet pumps. Her new shiny Head Girl badge was pinned to her T-shirt. She had been so happy when she received her letter and she couldn't wait to find out who was head boy. She was snapped out of her reverie by her mother calling her.

"Honey it's time to go to Kings Cross." Her mother called up the stairs. Hermione picked up her bag and Crookshank's basket and made her way downstairs and out towards her parent's car. The journey to King's Cross took less than half an hour and Hermione soon found herself saying goodbye to her parents and then falling through the barrier to Platform 93/4.

Hermione grinned when she saw the bright red Hogwarts Express billowing out steam. It was a good feeling to be going back. She had just stowed her luggage onto the train when she was suddenly distracted by a cry of

"HERMIONE!!"

She turned to see who it was to find that Ginny Weasley had flung herself onto her in a big bear hug. Hermione, unprepared for this event struggled under Ginny's weight.

"Hey Ginny it's good to see you too" Hermione said regaining her balance.

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked finally letting go.

"It was really good. I sort of changed a few things" Hermione said absent mindedly twirling one of her curls around her finger.

"Yeah I can see that" Ginny said and they got on the train together. Ginny then led Hermione down the train to the compartment which was occupied by Harry and Ron who were playing wizard chess.

"Hey guys Hermione's here" Ginny said brightly. The boys grunted absorbed in their game.

"Er Hello? Earth to Harry and Ron Hermione is here" Ginny said waving a hand in front of Ron's faced who swotted it away like a fly. Ginny in desperation hit Ron hard on the back of the head.

"Ow what do you do that for?" Ron looked up rubbing the back of head. He turned his head towards her and at that moment he saw Hermione. His jaw dropped. Harry seeing his best friend's reaction looked up and did exactly the same. Hermione rolled her eyes and said

"You know you look like fishes when you do that" and shut their mouths. Satisfied that she had their attention she sat down opposite Ginny.

"'Mione?" Ron said

"Yes Ron I am glad you have regained the power of speech" Hermione said and Ginny giggled.

"You look different" Harry said still awestruck.

"Well yes I suppose I do" Hermione said. "How were your summers?"

"It was Ok I stayed at the Burrow for most of it. You know playing Quidditch etc"

Harry said. And with that he and Ron went back to their chess game. Hermione suddenly realised the time and got up suddenly.

"Ginny I'm really sorry but I have to go meet McGonagall in the Heads compartment to get our duties. I'll be back soon" and with that she rushed off down the train.

When she got to the Head's compartment she slid open the door to find Draco Malfoy sitting there a new shiny Head Boy badge pinned to his T-shirt. He looked up as she came him.

"Why hello there Granger. Surprised to see me?" He said smirking.

A/N My first fanfic so please R/R


	2. Back at Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Hermione blinked a couple of times and then sat down opposite Malfoy saying "Not at all". Malfoy snorted it was of course a lie. Hermione had never expected this and at thought of having to share living quarters with him her heart sunk. 

"So mudblood like what you see?" Draco sneered at her. Hermione glared at him. _Why is he such an obnoxious prat? _She thought. Hermione looked out of the window at the scenery passing by. _He is good looking though. _ Her thoughts surprised her. _No he's not he's a ferret. _Hermione tried to shake herself out of these thoughts. Luckily Professor McGonagall walked into the compartment with the list of Head duties etc.

"After the feast you will meet me in the entrance hall and I will take you to your living quarters." She said finally and then left the compartment. Hermione, not wanting to be in the same compartment as Malfoy for more than was necessary got up quickly and made for the door.

"Where are you going mudblood?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"Back to my friends." Hermione said coldly and left the compartment.

Draco sat back in his seat. Why did he have to be so mean to her? It was his final year and he wanted things to change. He wasn't the malicious boy he once was. His mother had made him see that his father had made him like this. He didn't want to become a Death Eater he just wanted to be Draco. But he had to save face in front of his friends. He couldn't change without losing his reputation.

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron all climbed into a carriage that would take them up to the entrance hall. As soon as the huge castle came into view Hermione felt a warm glow inside of her. She loved the castle it looked so bright silhouetted against the night sky with lights coming from all the windows. She couldn't wait for the school year to start.

The Great Hall was packed full of students chattering away about the previous summer. Hermione caught Draco's eye across the hall and he smirked at her. She glared at him and turned to talk to Ginny. Five minutes later and the doors to the Great Hall opened and silence descended on the students. Professor McGonagall was leading a group of very small, timid looking first years.

As the sorting progressed Hermione could hear Ron muttering to Harry about how he wished it would hurry up. She frowned at them but ten minutes later she was beginning to feel the same way. The feast was as good as usual and at the end when every last morsel of ice cream and treacle tart had been cleared away Dumbledore stood up.

"Before you all go up to your dormitories I have a few start of term notices. First years please note that the forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to tell you that he has added another ten items to the list of objects forbidden in the corridors. This I believe brings the number of forbidden objects to 234. And finally to celebrate Halloween there will be a masquerade ball organised by the head boy and girl and the prefects. Keep an eye out for more information but for now let us say Goodnight". He sat down and the hall immediately filled with chatter. Lavender and Ron who were the Gryffindor prefects started to line up the first years and Hermione remembering she had to meet Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall hugged Harry and Ginny goodbye and then left the Great Hall.

Malfoy was leaning casually against a pillar. "So looking forward to sharing a living space with me mudblood. Of course I am dreading it but I thought you would be looking forward to having the privilege of sharing with someone superior." He finished the sentence and at the look of hurt on Hermione's face instantly regretted it. _Why did he have to be so mean? _Hermione was saved replying by Professor McGonagall arriving and beckoning them to follow her.

They followed her to the third floor and to a portrait of a sunset. "_luna" _she said clearly and the portrait opened and they stepped inside.


	3. Has he changed?

**A/N sorry about the summary it has been changed. It was late……Here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 3

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall through the portrait hole and her mouth dropped open. The Head's common room was a large circular room with a very high ceiling from which, hung a massive crystal chandelier that glinted in the lights of the candles. To the left hand side of the room was a huge ornate fireplace with a warm fire crackling merrily away. Around the fireplace were two big armchairs and a large sofa.

To the right of the room was a kitchen with four barstools lined up against one counter. And next to the kitchen was a large mahogany table with chairs all around it. But Hermione thought the best part of the room by far was the large staircase on the back wall that came down the centre of the room. The staircase swept up to a gallery and along the gallery were three doors.

Hermione glanced at Draco and saw that he too was equally amazed at this room although he was doing his best not to show it. Professor McGonagall turned to face them.

"Now you two will be living here for the entire year. You may have your friends in here but make sure they do not fight. I shall leave you to explore." She said and swept from the room. Hermione and Draco glanced at the each other and they climbed up the staircase to see the rest.

The middle door contained the bathroom. In the middle of the bathroom sunken into the floor was a large bathtub easily as big as a swimming pool and beyond that was a shower flanked on each side by a sink. On the left and right walls were two doors. Upon further exploration they found that these led to their bedrooms.

Hermione's bedroom had a large four poster bed with red and gold curtains, a large wardrobe, desk and vanity table. It was simple but lovely. She was about to undress to get into bed when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Draco standing outside.

"Yes?" She said coldly.

"I just wondered if you were ok and have everything you need" Draco said without a trace of malice. Hermione was taken aback.

"Yes thank you" She replied.

"Ummm ok well goodnight" Draco said

"Goodnight Malfoy" Hermione said and closed the door. She had to blink a few times to register what had just happened. Had she just had a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy her sworn enemy?

She shook herself, got ready for bed and then fell asleep almost straight away unaware that the boy across the hall was lying awake thoughts of her filling his head.

Draco Malfoy was now resigned to the fact that he liked Hermione. He had started to like her at the end of sixth year but had pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind but over the summer he couldn't get her out of his head and when he saw her on the train and she had looked so beautiful and he had been rude to her.

_No I will not be rude to her ever again. But what about my friends? I'll lose my reputation if I'm nice to her. _He thought and he fell asleep confused about what to do.

The next day dawned bright and sunny and Hermione got up, showered and put her robes on. When she came out of her room she saw Draco in the kitchen eating a piece of toast. He looked up when she came down the stairs and to her amazement said

"Morning Hermione". _Hermione? Since when does he call her Hermione? _

"Er morning Draco" Hermione said cautiously.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked. Hermione was taken aback by this sudden civility.

"Er no thank you I said I'd meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for breakfast" Hermione said. Draco felt disappointed but said nothing and nodded. Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall where she had breakfast with Harry and Ron who quizzed her on what it was like living with Malfoy. Hermione, wanting to conceal the fact that he had been really nice to her said it was alright but was saved expansion on that comment by the arrival of their timetables. She looked at hers. Double potions first thing with the Slytherins followed by Charms with the Ravenclaws then transfiguration with the Slytherins then Defence against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Even Hermione had to admit that that was once too many classes with the most hated house at Hogwarts.

Hermione thought she was much mistaken about Malfoy because he was quite nice to her throughout the day except she noticed when he was around his friends. She couldn't figure him out. That night he said goodnight to her again and even smiled at her. Hermione went to bed confused and also frustrated at times about his behaviour. Although he hadn't made any comments about her body she had definitely caught him staring at her chest and ass. Did he like her or was it all a game?

Draco on the other hand went to sleep feeling happier. He had actually made her smile that day. His heart flipped at that thought. She looked prettiest when she smiled and that's all he wanted to do. Make her smile.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. If anyone has any ideas for the story they will be most welcome. Anyway In the next chapter I'm hoping to move the time span on a bit and get them together a bit more. **


	4. He asked me!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter 4 so enjoy!**

Chapter 4

As September drew to a close the weather got colder and Hermione grew more and more thankful that she had a common room of her own since the Gryffindor one was always packed with students trying to get out of the cold. The only people who had the password to the Head's common room apart from her and Draco were Blaise Zabini and Ginny. Hermione didn't trust Harry and Ron with it. She thought they might come and hex Draco during the middle of the night.

Hermione and Draco were also getting along quite well now. He smiled at her a lot more and he even talked to her civilly in front of his friends. Draco also spent a lot more time in their common room. Draco claimed that the Slytherin dungeon was too cold and the library too quiet but Hermione didn't believe him.

Over the past few weeks Hermione had noticed just how good looking Draco was. He wasn't as pale as people thought he was and he had these amazing grey eyes that Hermione thought looked right into her soul every time he looked at her. She liked how his blond hair fell into his eyes and somehow his smile always made her stomach flip. She couldn't deny it now, she liked Draco Malfoy. She never told anyone about it and thought that it would pass because there was no way in a million years that Draco would ask her out.

The prefects, Hermione and Draco were all gathered in an empty classroom to discuss the upcoming Halloween Ball and deal out the duties. Draco had told Hermione that she could chair the meeting and he would add in anything he thought was important. Hermione thought this a very gracious offer since she knew that he liked to be in charge.

Hermione tapped the table in front of her with her wand and everybody stopped talking.

"Right, now as you know at the beginning of term Dumbledore announced that there was to be a Halloween Ball. Specifically a masquerade ball. Now is one very important question that we have to answer before we allocate duties. Do we open the ball to all years or just to fourth years and above?" Hermione finished speaking and there was a general consensus of allowing everybody to go rather than excluding the first three years of the school.

"Right now we have that sorted we need to allocate who will find the music, who will sort out the food, who will sort out the decorations and who will be in charge of advertising." Hermione then asked in turn who would like to do what and wrote it all down. She was just writing the last name down and also thinking how surprising it was that Draco hadn't said anything when the Slytherin prefect said "And what will you be doing?" with a sneer. Hermione saw Draco's jaw tighten and Ron's fists clench but she just said "The Head boy and I will be overseeing the whole operation."

"Overseeing? I could oversee things better than you could" The prefect said and everybody drew in breath. To Hermione's surprise it was Draco who spoke.

"No you couldn't nobody could. Hermione has given you your job and you will stick to it. Her decision is final and you will accept it." He said forcefully. With that the meeting dispersed. Hermione and Draco walked back to their common room together but all Hermione could think about was the fact that Draco had called her _Hermione _in public.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"No nothing I'm fine she said smiling and he smiled back. He loved her smile.

The weeks leading up to the Halloween ball kept Hermione very busy. She had to oversee everything and keep on top of her homework and to top it all off she had to find a dress.

In fact finding a dress and mask was easy in comparison to finding a date. It was the week before the ball and everything was in place. She just had to find a date. She was sat eating lunch with Harry and Ron, a rare occurrence in these past few weeks when Ron suddenly asked her "Hermione will you go to the ball with me?" It was done without any kind of tact or romanticism that Hermione immediately said no. She looked over to the Slytherin table where Pansy Parkinson was laying a hand on Dracos' arm and Hermione felt a surge of jealousy. She was sure she liked Draco now and she wanted him to ask her to the ball but she didn't get her hopes up.

The rest of the day was cold and wet and Hermione having finished all her homework was curled up on the sofa reading a book when Draco came through the portrait hole holding something behind his back. He came and stood in front of her.

"Ummm Hermione can I ask you something?" He said quite shyly.

"Of course" She said.

"Well the thing is, is that I've liked you for a long time and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me?" He looked at her with his piercing grey eyes.

"I'd love to" Hermione said smiling. On the outside she looked calm but on the inside her thoughts were going crazy. _He asked me! He finally asked me! _

"Oh and I bought these for you" He said pulling out a bunch of roses from behind his back and giving them to her.

"Thank you they're lovely" Hermione said smiling even more. Draco bent down gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "You're lovely".

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update again soon. **


	5. The Ball

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming with any ideas you have!**

Chapter 5

The day of the ball arrived and Hermione wondered if she was going to have any time to get ready at all. First she helped to decorate the Great Hall, while Draco oversaw the decoration of the rest of the castle. Finally by four in the afternoon it was transformed. Orange lanterns hung from the ceiling, there were black and orange banners and streamers and on the tables at the back there were pumpkins that had been cut out by Hagrid to give them faces that grinned evilly in the candle light.

A stage had been constructed at one end and the Weird Sisters were setting up amongst floating candles. Hermione stood at one end and admired the work. It looked very good and she was sure the ball was going to be a big success. Hermione, looking at her watch realised what time it was and rushed off to get ready.

When she got to her room she immediately laid out her dress, shoes and mask before having a long hot shower. As she blow dried and curled her hair she thought about how nice Draco had been in the past week. How he always smiled at her and gave her a hug when he said goodnight. At the thought of Draco and the ball tonight her stomach immediately filled with butterflies and she couldn't stop smiling. Her heart kept flipping every time she thought about him. Of course she hadn't told Harry and Ron about who she was going with. Harry would say it wasn't a good idea and Ron would just get very angry and probably try to hurt Draco.

Having finished curling her hair Hermione tied some of it back with a discreet silver clip but she let most of the curls hang loose down around her shoulders. She applied some gold eyeshadow and also a very thin line of eyeliner, but didn't put on any blusher because she would have a mask on. Noticing that it was half seven and with the ball starting at eight she quickly slipped on her dress and shoes, applied some red lipgloss and then tied her mask around her head. Before admiring herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a red strapless dress that had a fitted bodice and then the skirt fell to the floor in a cascade of silk. Her mask was red with gold embroidery that matched her eyeshadow and she had a pair of red high heeled sandals that peeped out from underneath her dress. To complete the outfit she wore a simple gold chain with a star on it and studs that looked like diamonds in her ears. Satisfied with her look she made her way to the entrance hall where she was to meet Draco.

Nervous about the night ahead she cautiously peered round the corner of the staircase and saw Draco waiting at the bottom looking very handsome in his black dress robes. She lifted the hem of her dress and walked down the stairs and tapped Draco on the shoulder. He turned round and his mouth dropped open.

"Wow Hermione you look amazing" He managed to get out. Hermione smiled and said

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" Draco grinned, took her hand and kissed it before putting her arm through his and walking into the Great Hall. As soon as Hermione entered people stared at her. She looked beautiful and many of the boys were throwing her admiring glances which made Draco hold her arm a bit tighter to show everyone that she was with him.

For the first hour or so Hermione danced with Draco and her jaw was beginning to ache from all the smiling she was doing she was so happy. Finally Draco led her away from the dance floor to some chairs saying he needed a rest and Hermione readily agreed. Draco kissed her hand one more time and went off to go and get drinks when Hermione was joined by Ginny who was fanning herself.

"So here with Draco Malfoy" She said smiling.

"Yeah" Hermione said smiling back.

"But I thought you hated him?" Ginny said amazed

"I did but I don't anymore he really is a very sensitive guy" Hermione said her heart skipping a beat.

"Well I can't really judge look who I'm here with" Ginny said giggling.

"Blaise Zabini" Hermione giggled as well. "What on earth made you go with him?" she asked amazed.

"Well I guess it's like you and Malfoy. When we've all been at your common room we got talking and he is a nice guy really." Ginny said.

"Well you do seem to be getting along very well. I saw you two dancing. Does Ron know?" Hermione asked.

Ginny frowned and said "No I think he's too busy with Lavender to notice. However I think he saw you and Draco."

"Oh dear. Well he'll just have to deal with it" Hermione said.

"Deal with what?" Draco said handing Hermione a glass. He was accompanied by Blaise.

"Oh nothing just Ron" Hermione said. Draco raised one eyebrow but said nothing.

"Well if you don't mind Ginny and I are going to dance." Blaise said pulling Ginny from her seat and leading her onto the dance floor. Hermione stood up and took Draco's arm intending them to follow suit when Ron came up to them.

"Hermione what are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"Well I'm going to dance with my date" She said coldly.

"He's your date?" Ron said disgustedly pointing at Draco.

"Yes why is something wrong Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Yes there is. You. Why are you with him Hermione?" Ron asked

"Well I am the Head Girl so isn't it natural that Draco should ask me as Head Boy and we have been getting along rather well lately." Hermione said and she led Draco onto the dance floor leaving Ron with his mouth open.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione waist while she wrapped hers around his neck and they swayed to the music.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione looked up into those piercing grey eyes that well full of kindness.

"Yes I'm fine. If Ron doesn't like us together then he can deal with it" She said smiling.

"Us? Does that mean you like me?" Draco asked.

"Yes it does. And how about you, what do you feel?" Hermione asked. Draco said nothing but took off his mask and then untied hers. He then stopped her swaying by taking her head in both his hands and kissing her full on the mouth. Hermione was surprised at first but soon she was kissing him back her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her small frame. Her heart was beating very fast but it kept skipping beats and the butterflies in her stomach returned. She was so happy at this moment in time. When they broke apart Draco said "Does that answer your question?" Hermione nodded and smiled.


	6. The week after

**A/N Thanks for the reviews.**

**ctc: I put Draco in a T-shirt because I'm trying to make him seem as though he wants to get away from the "pureblood" ideology that he has been brought up with.**

**Isadora120: Is this fast enough for you? Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Soon after their kiss Hermione and Draco walked back to their common room. Draco had his arm around her and he didn't let go of her until they reached Hermione's bedroom door.

"I had a really good time tonight thank you" Hermione said smiling. Draco took both her hands in his.

"Me too. Thank you" He said and he drew her to him and kissed her again. Hermione who's butterflies had never left her stomach since that first kiss went into overdrive again. When they broke apart she bade him goodnight, went into her room closed the door and leant against the back of it. She grinned to herself and closed her eyes to re-live the moment where he had first kissed her. She couldn't stop smiling while she removed her make-up and took off her dress and finally went to sleep.

Draco was exactly the same. He couldn't stop smiling. She was so beautiful and he had kissed her. He thought that he just had a crush on her but now he had kissed her maybe it was something more? He went to sleep that night thinking how right it felt to be kissing her.

Hermione awoke the next morning, showered tied her hair up in a messy bun, put on some jeans and a jumper and came down the stairs to the smell of pancakes. She walked towards the kitchen to find Draco dressed in jeans and a shirt and dishing out pancakes on to two plates. When he saw Hermione he gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "I thought you might like breakfast" and placed a plate of pancakes, whipped cream and strawberries in front her.

"Wow this looks amazing Draco. Where'd you learn to cook?" She asked digging in.

"My mother taught me. My father didn't want me to know anything about it but she thought it was important." He said sitting down opposite her at the counter and eating his own plate of pancakes. Hermione didn't know what to say it was the first time he'd talked about his home life. She felt sorry for him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco asking if she liked the pancakes to which she said she loved them. They were very good.

"So do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He asked.

"Well I'd love to go with you but I don't know what Harry and Ron would say about it. Ron was pretty angry last night" Hermione said sighing.

"Then don't tell them you're going. We'll keep a low profile about our relationship for a while to give them a chance to get used to it. Don't worry they'll come round." Draco said clearing away the plates. Hermione however wasn't so sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was curled up on the couch chatting to Ginny, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate topped off with whipped cream. It was Friday night and the girls were discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade visit. Ginny hadn't told Ron about Blaise. She didn't think he could handle her and Hermione both going out with Slytherins.

"He'd probably die from the shock" She sighed and Hermione giggled. Lying to Harry and Ron proved to be quite easy. She told them she had promised to have a girly weekend with Ginny and that included the Hogsmeade visit. Ron had asked her whether she was going out with Draco but she denied it.

"So where are you going with Draco tomorrow?" Ginny asked sipping her hot chocolate.

"I'm not sure. We'll probably walk around for a bit. Go to the Three Broomsticks. Then come back." Hermione said.

"You do realise that Harry and Ron will see you if you go to the Three Broomsticks?" Ginny said.

"I know but it's only been a week and I'm sick of lying. I really like Draco and I don't want to have to hide it. Harry and Ron will have to grow up someday." Hermione said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Draco set off for Hogsmeade wrapped in coats and scarves early the next morning. Draco was asking all these questions about what it was like to grow up in a muggle environment, fascinated by it all.

"And they have these things called movies which are like lots of wizard pictures stuck together so they make a story that you sit down and watch. The characters talk and everything." Hermione said and she was aware that while she was talking Draco had slipped his fingers through hers. They had now reached Hogsmeade and Draco momentarily stopped his stream of questions and asked

"Where do you want to go first?" Hermione looked around and then suddenly remembered how she had missed Honeyduke's chocolate.

"Honeyduke's" She said immediately. Draco smiled and they walked hand in hand towards Honeyduke's.

It was packed with Hogwarts students and Hermione and Draco spent a good hour looking at all the sweets. Hermione then bought a couple of big bars of their chocolate, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some cockroach clusters. Draco bought some Fizzing Whizzbees, some Droobles Best Blowing Gum and Toothflossing Stringmints. Their money pouches considerably lighter Draco asked if she wanted to go and get a drink at the Three Broomsticks to which she readily agreed.

The Three Broomsticks was packed but she and Draco managed to find a table and while Draco went off to get drinks Hermione saw Harry, Ron Dean and Seamus at another table and waved to them. They waved back until they saw Draco return with their drinks when their smiles turned to frowns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's seeing him isn't she?" Ron said

"Looks like it" Dean said.

"She's going to get hurt. We need to split them up before he hurts her." Ron said and they all nodded in agreement. They were all silent until Harry said.

"But how shall we do this?"

"I have an idea" Dean said and he beckoned for them all to lean closer.

**A/N Sorry bit of a long chapter. Will update soon to let you know their plan!**


	7. Christmas Love

**A/N Sorry this Update has been slightly slow. Exams and other school-related things got in the way.**

**Isadora120: Hopefully this update has been quick enough for you. I'm sorry if it was slow. **

**Byakugan Fighter: This chapter should contain more Draco/Hermione action but I'm not totally revealing their plan yet. **

Chapter 7

The Hogsmeade visit was now two weeks ago and the boys had decided not to put their "genius" plan as Ron called it into action until after Christmas. But they were getting things ready unbeknown to Hermione. It wasn't difficult with all the time she spent with Draco to find excuses to be away from her.

Ron had found out about Blaise and Ginny but hadn't done anything. Hermione was surprised but thought that Ginny must have threatened him so much that he backed down.

It was two weeks before Christmas and Hermione was in the Head's common room curled up on the sofa in front of the fire wearing a t-shirt and jeans her bare feet beneath her to keep them warm.

She was reading a copy of Ginny's Witch Weekly that she had seen lying around when Draco walked in through the portrait hole. He had been playing Quidditch and was very wet and muddy. He smiled when he saw Hermione curled up on the sofa, her hair falling in front of part of her face. Over the past few weeks they had got so close and Dracos' stomach filled with butterflies every time he saw her.

He came up to her and tried to give her a hug but she pushed him away

"You're all muddy and wet. Go and get changed" she said. He laughed and quickly kissed her on the cheek before going into the bathroom to have a shower.

Half an hour later and he was back in the common room having showered and changed into jeans and a shirt. He came and sat next to Hermione and tucked her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek. Hermione put the magazine down.

"How was Quidditch practice?" She asked.

"It was fine" Draco answered. He looked at her and leaned his face closer to hers.

"I missed you though" he whispered and he kissed her. Slowly at first but then he ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entry which she granted and soon they were kissing passionately. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and his were around her back and she fell back on the sofa bringing him down with her.

He slowly slid one hand under her shirt and started caressing the skin of her back all the way up to her breasts. Hermione had constant shivers up her spine whenever he touched her with his hands. They were still kissing but with not quite so much force. Draco removed his hands and they started to lift her t-shirt up. They stopped kissing so that her t-shirt could be removed entirely and then they looked into each other's eye for a moment before Draco pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely again. This time Hermione undid the buttons on his shirt and then slid it off his shoulders and back, running her hands along the hard wall of muscle on his chest. All the Quidditch training he was doing showed on his chest and biceps.

Once again he was caressing her back while holding her tightly to him with his arms. Hermione's shivers increased the longer she was in his arms and she was beginning to think she might be in love with him. Draco's fingers found the clasp of her bra and the expertly undid it and then slid the garment off her shoulders. He stopped kissing her mouth and held her to him while he kissed her neck and once again falling back on the sofa.

He stopped kissing her and just held her tightly to him. Her head lay against his chest and his head resting on the top of hers. At that moment in time Draco felt nothing but happiness and what he was sure was love for the girl he held in his arms. He noticed that she was asleep and he reached for his wand on the table and conjured a blanket and turned the strength of the fire down before he too fell sounds asleep.

Draco awoke to find that an owl was tapping it's foot on the table in front of the sofa. He suddenly realised it was his family's owl Flint and he quickly untied the letter and read:

_Draco_

_Your father has requested that you return home for Christmas. He wants to see you. Make sure you are doing ok. Remember you don't have to do it. Reply as soon as you get this._

_Your Mother_

Draco was tempted to scrunch the letter up and throw it into the fire but he didn't. He looked at the sleeping girl beside him and his heart nearly burst with the love he felt for her. He hated his father but he couldn't leave his mother alone. He quickly scribbled his answer off and then sent Flint on his way. He watched him soar off into the sky until he realised that Hermione was behind him wearing his shirt. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"What's wrong you look troubled?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"There's something wrong I can see it. Tell me please" She asked and she now looked sad enough to melt his heart.

"I just got a letter from my mother he said. My father wants me home for Christmas. She says he wants to see me." Draco said, Hermione thought for a moment and then said

"Are you going?" Draco nodded.

"But I don't want to leave you and I hate my father and his "Pureblood" ideology" He said.

"Draco, you must go home and see your family. It's only for two weeks. It will be fine." She said although her heart wanted the complete opposite.

"I know. But I'm going to miss you so much" He said taking her face in his hands.

"So will I" She said and then he kissed her. Not passionately but with all the love he felt for her.

"I love you Hermione" He said.

"I love you too Draco" She said back and he scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards his bedroom where once again they both let the passion they felt take over.

**A/N sorry it's a mega long chapter. The next one will be a bit shorter. Hopefully. Please read and review. **


	8. None of your business

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update but exams and work got in the way**

Chapter 8

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and Hermione woke up to find Draco's strong arms wrapped around her. She felt Draco move behind her and then his lips on her shoulder.

"Good morning" he said and she turned to face him.

"Good morning" she said and smiled, thoughts of the previous nights filling her head. But then she remembered what day it was and he smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Draco said concerned.

"Nothing it's just you're going away today and I'm going to miss you" She said looking into his grey eyes that were soft with the love he felt for her.

"I know I'm going to miss you a lot too" He said and he kissed her. The kissing kept up for half an hour or so until both of them decided it was time to get dressed.

Hermione came down the stairs to the common room and saw Draco waiting for her.  
"Here's your present" He said giving her a glittering silver bag with stars that really twinkled.

"Thank you" Hermione said and she gave him her present which was wrapped in green tissue paper with a silver ribbon on it. He smiled at the colours of his house which were his favourite. He out the present in his bag and smiled at Hermione before realising that he wasn't going to see her for three weeks and a sudden ache went through his heart. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

"I'm going to miss you so much and I will write everyday" He said into her hair when they broke apart.

"I know" Hermione said her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" She said and he kissed her once more.

Hermione saw Draco to the entrance hall where she hugged him one last time before he disappeared from view through the doors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first week passed and Hermione spent a lot of her time with Harry and the Weasleys in Gryffindor tower because Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone to visit the second eldest brother Charlie in Romania. Hermione found herself having a really good time with the snowball fights and toasting marshmallows on the fire and generally being with her friends since she hadn't spent an awful lot of time with them since she had been with Draco. Draco was as good as his word and wrote almost everyday and Hermione always replied.

Christmas Day arrived and they all opened their presents under the tree in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione got a new book about witches being burnt in the 15th century from Harry, a selection of Honeydukes sweets from Ron, from Ginny a lovely new red t-shirt and the usual jumper and cakes from Mrs Weasley. Apart from the presents form her parents Hermione also got a beautiful necklace with a small diamond in the shape of a heart on it from Draco.

She couldn't help noticing that Ron kept giving it jealous looks all throughout lunch and when they got back in the common room Harry and Ron took her aside and said.

"Hermione you know Draco is going to hurt you"

"No he's not. He's not like that" Hermione said.

"Yes he is he's been insulting you and hating you for the past few years" Harry said

"I know but he's different now. He's not his father" Hermione said angrily.

"HE'S STILL A MALFOY" Ron shouted finally losing his temper

"SO? HE'S DIFFERENT NOW. HE'S GROWN UP. ANYWAY IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHO I SEE SO KEEP OUT OF IT." Hermione shouted back and stormed out of the portrait hole leaving Harry and Ron standing there.

"So, time to put phase one into action?" Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded

"Yes, we must tell Seamus and Dean" he said.

Hermione was furious, how dare they start sticking their noses into her business? She didn't like fighting with Harry and Ron but they could be so immature sometimes and it annoyed her to no end. She sank down onto one of the sofas in front of the fire and eventually fell asleep watching the flames.

The rest of the Christmas holiday passed without event. Harry and Ron avoided Hermione as much as possible while she spent most of the time either doing their mountain of holiday homework or talking with Ginny in her common room. Hermione was reading a book on the Goblin Rebellion of 1667 as background for History of Magic when the portrait opened and to her surprise Draco walked through it.

As soon as she saw him she closed her book and got up off the sofa while Draco walked towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. He was holding her so tightly that Hermione wondered whether she was ever going to be released.

"I missed you" she said when he had loosened his grip on her.

"I missed you too, so much" Draco said into her hair. They broke apart and Draco planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Draco hadn't been due back for two days. Draco thought about avoiding the question but decided not to. He was too tired to make up stories.

"My father and I didn't exactly get along this Christmas. He found out about you and got really angry when I said that I wouldn't stop seeing you and even angrier when I said that I loved you. My mother who was much more accepting said it was a good idea that I return early." Draco said his arms still around Hermione's waist.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry about your father" Hermione said. But Draco shook his head.

"Don't be, I hate him. I don't care what he thinks anymore. Besides it means that I get to see you more" He said and pulled her back towards his chest and kissed her, never once loosening his hold on her.


	9. Phase 1: To Write a Love Letter

Chapter 9

"So Dean how realistic can you make these?" Ron asked as all five boys (Neville filled with anxiety for Hermione had joined in) were sat on Dean's bed in their dormitory.

"Very. I can copy his handwriting no problem." Dean said and held up a piece of parchment that Draco had written on. "Seamus nicked this from Malfoy's bag yesterday." He said a smiled smugly. All the boys did the same.

"So then, to write a love letter we must begin with" Harry started.

"My darling Pansy" Ron finished and everybody laughed while Dean expertly scribed the words in what seemed to be the exact handwriting of Draco Malfoy.

"I miss you so much. Sharing a dormitory with that mudblood is torture and I wish I could be with you every minute of every day." Seamus chipped in.

"But what's worse than sharing a dormitory with that mudblood is the fact that she is in love with me. I mean she throws herself at me every second of the day. And I have to pretend I love her all to keep up appearances for Dumbledore." Dean said writing as he spoke.

"I really want to become a Death Eater and live up to my father" Ron said but Harry stopped him

"I don't think we should put something like that in. It might cause unpleasantness. And we must keep it short. I don't think Draco is one for long flowing letters." He said and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Say something like. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I can't wait to be with you again. My heart is always yours Love Draco" Neville said and as Dean finished the last sentence he passed the letter round for them all to admire.

"Well Dean I have to say it. You are a genius" Seamus said patting him on the back. They wrote out some letters from Pansy and then tied them up with a green ribbon to make it look as though he kept her letters and then some more from Draco.  
"So how exactly are we going to make sure Hermione sees these?" Neville asked and there was a short pause.

"Well the ones from Pansy are easy we can plant them in the head common room. But the ones from Draco are slightly more difficult. We can only plant one in the head common room. But the others…" Harry trailed off. To be honest he hadn't really thought about it.

"Well we could put them in Parkinson's bag, because that's the sort of stupid thing she would do, and then split her bag while she's around Hermione I mean from what I hear she's going to confront her at some point." Ron said and all the boys nodded in agreement.

So the next day while Hermione and Draco were at lunch Harry sneaked into the Head common room and planted the letters in some things of Draco's and then in potions later that day Seamus slipped the other letters into Pansy's bag.

Phase 1 had begun.

**A/N hope you like this chapter. I have broken up for the summer holidays so hopefully I will be updating more often!**


	10. Plan in Action

**A/N Hoped you all liked that last chapter where you finally found out Phase 1. I'm not sure on the amount of phases yet but there won't be too many I hope. **

Chapter 10

At dinner that evening the four boys sat together at the Gryffindor table before Hermione and Ginny had arrived and they discussed the plan that had been put into action that day.

"So Seamus, when she finds the letters in Parkinson's bag and confronts her about them what will Parkinson say, I mean she won't know what's going on" Neville asked.

"It's ok. I cornered her after Potions and told her about the plan. I mean she seemed completely unaware that Draco was with Hermione and was pretty upset by it but I explained that we had come up with a plan to split them up. She seemed much happier about it and promised her full co-operation and assistance in the future" Seamus allowed himself a smug smile.

"Well even if we hate her it's good to have someone on the inside." Harry agreed.

"Oh and she'll help us with our Phase 2" Seamus said

"What's Phase 2?" Dean asked but the question was left unanswered as Hermione and Ginny appeared beside them.

The conversation turned to the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and also in the case of the boys, Quidditch. Hermione saw Draco and Blaise leave the Great Hall and nudged Ginny. They both quickly finished their food, said goodbye to the boys and went out of the Great Hall and up to the Head's common room where they found Draco lying on the sofa and Blaise slumped in an armchair. When they entered Blaise looked up.

"We wondered how long it would take you two to come and find us" he grinned. Ginny went over to him to give him a hug but he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her instead. Hermione on the other hand went over to the sofa and said

"Draco, move"

"Why?" he retorted, smirking.

"Because I want to sit down" Hermione said trying to pull his legs off the sofa but he took advantage of her bent form and swung his legs round and pulled her down onto his lap and like Blaise had done with Ginny, kissed her. The four of them stayed up late that Friday night and in the end it got so late that Hermione suggested that Ginny and Blaise stay in the Head's room for the night.

"Hermione Granger suggesting that people sleep together! Whatever next!" Draco said in mock astonishment. Hermione rolled her eyes and said

"Well you and Blaise can share your room and Ginny and I can have mine" she said simply.

"While I love the idea of two girls in the same bed together I am in no way sharing a bed with Draco" Blaise said.

"Well I'm not sharing and bed with him either, so new plan. Hermione and I can have her room and Blaise you and Ginny can have mine" Draco said and before Hermione could argue Blaise had stood up with Ginny in his arms and swept her off towards Draco's bedroom.

"Well it's just you and me now" Draco said kissing her forehead. Hermione got off his lap and looked over at the big table in the corner.

"Ok you go upstairs I just need to get some books" Hermione said. Draco shrugged and walked up the stairs calling to her as he went

"Don't be too long". Hermione went over to the big table and started to gather up the books she would need for studying tomorrow. She didn't know why she was doing this now but doing it tomorrow seemed an annoying job to have to do while she also had her homework.

As she moved the books some papers slid onto the floor. Hermione bent to pick them up and amongst them found a small pile of letters addressed to Draco. It looked like a girls handwriting.

"Hermione where are you?" Draco called from her room. She stuffed the letters into one of her books and hurried up the stairs and into her room where Draco was waiting.

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter. So what will Hermione think when she reads the letters? **


	11. Crying like the rain

**A/N Sorry about the long wait, I went on holiday but I'm back now so I'll update a bit more. Anyway to re-cap Hermione has found the letters what will she do? **

Chapter 11

As soon as Hermione walked through her bedroom door all thoughts of the letters flew from her mind. Lying on her bed arms behind his head was a topless Draco Malfoy. He smirked

"Like what you see Granger" he said getting off the bed. Hermione put the books down onto the table beside her never once taking her eyes off the man that stood in front of her. Because that's what he as now, a man. His physique of a toned abdomen and broad shoulders coupled with his height, hair, deep voice and personality showed his change from being the small first year that Hermione had first met. She smiled at him.

"Possibly" she said teasing him. He came right up to her, towering over her at 6"4 while she was only 5"7. He put his arms around her waist and drew her close to him her head resting on his chest.

"Well I like what I see" he said and Hermione lifted her face to meet his eyes. He cupped her face in both hands and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said and she shrieked as Draco lifted her off the floor bridal style and put her down on the bed silencing her with a kiss more passionate than the last.

Hermione awoke the next day to find Draco getting dressed. She propped herself up onto one elbow as he turned round and saw that she was awake.

"I'm going to go have breakfast with Blaise ok?" he said once again taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. "I'll be back later" he said and Hermione nodded watching him leave the room. As she did so her eyes fell on the books that were staked on the table opposite and she remembered the letters.

Getting out of bed she went over to the pile and pulled out the book that she had stowed the letters in last night. Taking it over to her bed she took out the bundle of letters that were tied in green ribbon. Slowly she undid the ribbon picked up the top letter and read its contents:

_My Dearest Draco,_

_How I long to be alone with you again. It has only been a few hours and already I am missing you terribly. I miss feeling your touch and you kiss and hearing your voice. Seeing you in the company of that mudblood is torture and I know you hate it too. Please let us meet again,_

_All my love_

_Pansy_

Hermione felt anger, confusion and hatred all at once. Was it true? Did Draco really love Pansy and not her? Was he just using her? All these questions swam in her mind. She picked up the next letter and read that, it was much the same. As were all the others when she had read them all. Hermione took some deep breaths, she had to be rational. Draco hated Pansy he couldn't possibly be seeing her. She was probably writing those letters to him to try and persuade him otherwise. But that didn't answer the question as to why he still had all the letters if he didn't like her. Maybe he just kept them to have laughs with Blaise.

Hermione stowed the letters away in her desk drawer and got dressed in jeans and a thick jumper so she wouldn't get cold and, seeing that Ginny had already gone down to the Great Hall, she climbed through the portrait hole in search of breakfast.

She sat down cheerfully in between Harry and Ron and helped herself to bacon and scrambled eggs. "So how's life with Draco?" Ron asked.

"It's fine thank you" Hermione said smiling at the thought of last night. The letters had been pushed from her mind. Dean, Seamus and Neville who were listening close by felt a rush of disappointment. But they had to give her time. Hermione spent the rest of the day with Draco, Ginny and Blaise playing in the snow and then retiring to the common room for some hot chocolate and snogging.

Two weeks later and it appeared to Dean, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville that they were two options. Either Hermione had found the letters and she decided that they were nothing coming from Pansy or she hadn't found them at all. They decided that the first option was more probable and so decided to release Draco's replies. The next day after dinner as soon as Hermione got up and left the Great Hall Dean nodded at Pansy who did the same. Harry who was under the invisibility cloak lifted his wand and thought "Diffindo" suddenly Pansy's bag split in two right in front of Hermione so that books and quills spilled out by her feet. Out of instinct she picked them up and as she did so she saw a pile of letters tied with green ribbon. On them she could see Draco's handwriting. Her heart stopped for a moment. _No _she thought _it can't be. _Hastily picking them up along with some quills she stuffed the letters down her robes and handed the rest of the books back to Pansy who nodded curtly.

"Thank you Granger" she said and walked towards the dungeons.

Hermione raced up to the Head's common room and into her room magically locking the door behind her and sat down on the bed. With her heart beating rapidly she undid the ribbon and pulled out the first letter.

_My Darling Pansy_

_How I miss you. I wish too that I could be with you every minute of every day and hold you and kiss you. But to keep my Head boy badge and Dumbledore's approval I must be seen in the company of that mudblood. How I hate her. You are ten times prettier than she is. She is dirt compared to you. As soon as this is over we can be together again. My heart is always yours._

_Love _

_Draco_

Hermione stopped reading and tore the others open. They were the same. Silent tears poured down her cheeks like the rain she could hear hammering on the window. She fell back on her pillows sobbing her heart out.

**A/N So what did you think? Please review.**


	12. Hating him Again

Chapter 12

Hermione was still crying half an hour later when Draco pushed the portrait open and climbed through. Her crying, although quieter, could still be heard through her door. Draco started to climb the stairs to his room when he heard it. His immediate reaction was that of anxiety what had happened to her? Then one of anger, had someone done something to her? If they had there was going to be trouble…

He ran to the other side of the gallery and tried to open her door, it was locked. He knocked on the door "Hermione let me in. What's wrong?" he said. On the other side Hermione heard him and at the sound of his voice she burst into fresh tears. Draco's knocking was getting louder. "HERMIONE LET ME IN. PLEASE." He shouted but it was to no avail. Hermione curled up under the covers and put a pillow over her head until she could no longer hear him. Draco eventually left her door feeling sad and disappointed. Why did she not want to talk to him? He went to bed dejected and tired.

The next day Hermione waited until she was sure Draco had left the common room to get up and go down to breakfast. When she walked into the Great Hall the first thing she saw was Pansy stroking Draco's arm and whispering in his ear. Hermione turned away and sat down at the Gryffindor table with her back to Draco.

"What's up 'Mione?" Harry asked

"Nothing" Hermione said but it wasn't convincing. Dean winked at Harry, she had found the letters. Now all they had to do was wait.

Over the next few days Hermione avoided talking to Draco and seeing him alone like the plague. She couldn't bear to be in his presence, not now she knew that he really hated her and was just using her. It didn't help that whenever she looked over at the Slytherin table or at him during class he always had arms round Pansy or she was kissing him on the cheek. It made her upset just to think about it.

For his part Draco couldn't understand what was happening. Hermione had barely spoken tow words together to him and now she owuldn't even look at him or acknowledge him. She spent more time in Gryffindor tower than in the Head common room and she was nearly always in the company of Potter or Weasley which drove him mad with jealousy.

That Friday was the day before the Hogsmeade weekend and Draco was determined to find out what exactly was going on with Hermione and try and sort it out. Hermione was now thoroughly fed up of seeing Pansy all over Draco and then Draco not doing anything about it. Hermione finished her dinner quicker than all the others as usual that Friday and decided to go to her room and do some more studying. As she got up Draco who had been watching her all evening got up as well and hurried after her, catching her shoulder and turning her round to face him in the entrance hall.

"Can I help you?" Hermione said coldly. Draco was taken aback by her tone.

"Well yes you can. You can tell me what's gotten into you these past few days. Why won't you talk to me or even look at me? You are my girlfriend after all." He said. Hermione laughed.

"That's rich, you pretending not to know. I suppose it's all part of the plan isn't it? Make me forgive you publicly only for you to laugh in my face and humiliate me." She said shrilly.

"Hermione I have no idea what you're talking about. What plan? I would never humiliate you." Draco said confused.

"You see there you go again. What plan? The one to make me believe you were in love with me while you were really cheating on me with Pansy and then humiliate me in front of the whole school just for a laugh." Hermione said raising her voice. The other people going to dinner in the entrance hall had stopped and were watching.

"Hermione what are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you with Pansy. I do love you" Draco said trying to keep calm. At this Hermione lost it.

"LIAR. I SAW THE LETTERS" She shouted causing people in the great hall to turn and look. Draco snapped

"I'M NOT LYING. WHAT LETTERS? I HAVEN'T BEEN SENDING ANY LETTERS" He shouted back. Hermione took a small bundle out from her robes and threw them at his feet,

"THOSE LETTERS. THE LETTERS SAYING HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME AND HOW YOU'RE JUST USING ME WHILE YOU'RE REALLY AT IT WITH PANSY BEHIND MY BACK AND LAUGHING AT ME." Hermione yelled. Draco picked up the bundle.

"I didn't write these" He said quietly.

"LIAR YOU KNOW YOU DID. I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED BUT REALLY YOU'RE STILL THE SELF-CENTERED ARROGANT MUGGLE-BORN HATING ARSE THAT YOU ALWAYS WERE." She yelled. By now everyone in the Great Hall had stopped eating and were looking towards the open doors.

"DON'T CALL ME A LIAR. I SWEAR I DIDN'T WRITE THESE." Draco shouted back anger building up inside of him.

"I'LL CALL YOU A LIAR IF I WANT TO, BECAUSE IT'S TRUE. I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY. IT'S OVER" Hermione yelled and turned on her heel and ran all the way back to the head's dormitories, once again tears poured down her face.

Draco was left standing in the entrance hall speechless holding the bundle of letters in his hands. His heart had been ripped to pieces with her last words.

**A/N hope you liked this chapter. What will Draco do now? Will he get Hermione back?**


	13. What do i do?

**A/N Sorry for the long update I have been on holiday and the teachers at my school have given us loads of holiday homework xxx**

**Chapter 13**

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Harry and Neville were relaxing in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room and congratulating themselves on their victory at splitting Draco and Hermione up.

"At least now she's out of danger" Ron said

"Yeah but what if she still likes him? We need to keep them apart" Dean said thoughtfully and the boys nodded in agreement.

"Well it's simple enough. We can all be with her during classes and lunch and dinner and she'll be with Ginny as well. But the only thing is that she shares a head common room with Malfoy." Seamus said.

There the boys hit a blank. They couldn't force either of them out and they weren't allowed in there without permission which they were rarely granted and Hermione liked time on her own without them. They were just going to have to trust that everything else they did stopped any feelings she might have for Malfoy and it wouldn't matter if they were together in the common room or not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two months since Hermione had broken up with Draco and in an effort to get over him she had thrown herself into her studies. Barely losing a mark in any of her subjects with each homework assignment and constantly doing background reading. But it was no use. After two weeks she was still as much in love with him as she ever was and she saw no way out.

The Gryffindor boys were forever with her in class and mealtimes and it annoyed her to no end. She wished they would leave her alone, all they did was say nasty things about Malfoy and talk about quidditch which bored her to death. She wanted to be alone, with him. In the end she sought the help of Ginny who had been trying to talk to Hermione since the break up but Hermione never opened up. Finally Hermione found Ginny and asked her to have a sleepover in the head common room with her that weekend and also if Blaise could somehow get Draco out of it for the evening. Ginny accepted eagerly and promised to ask Blaise about it.

For past month Draco had been feeling the lowest he had ever felt in his life. He tried getting over it and saying that he didn't want her anyway and it was just a phase; but when he received a gloating letter from his father saying how glad he was at the break up with that "disgusting little mudblood" anger roared inside his chest and an instant desire to defend Hermione made him sure he still loved her.

It didn't help that they were in the same classes and he kept trying to catch her eye but she constantly avoided looking at him and he frequently found himself staring at the back of her head and daydreaming about her. More than once Blaise had to shake him out of these before the teacher noticed.

"You have it bad mate" he said after the fifth time and Draco looked sad and nodded. If only she would talk to him but she hadn't spoken two words together to him for two months.

"Mate, you can't go on like this" Blaise said to Draco during potions one day.

"What can I do? I've tried getting over her but it's no use" Draco replied.

"I have an idea. Come to the room of requirement at 7:00pm this Saturday and we'll sort something out." Blaise said. Ginny wasn't due to be with Hermione until then so Draco would be out of their way.

The Gryffindor boys meanwhile were unhappy. In the past week Hermione had barley spoken a word to any of them and she seemed increasingly sad and miserable.

"We were supposed to make her happy not sad" Neville said.

"I know but who knows what Malfoy said to her. I think a bit more time should do the trick. She's still getting top marks, so something is only seriously wrong when that starts to slip" Harry replied and the other boys satisfied with this went back to their normal state of cheerfulness.

At 7:00pm sharp Ginny climbed through the portrait hole into the head common room and found Hermione on the sofa with mugs of hot chocolate and plenty of sweets. Ginny sat down at the other end of the sofa Hermione was sitting on and tucked her feet underneath her and picked up her hot chocolate.

"So Hermione what's this all about" Ginny said

"Well I'm still in love with Draco" Hermione said and Ginny laughed.

"I can see that" She said.

"What do I do Ginny? I mean he wants Pansy not me" Hermione said sadly. Ginny set her mug down and took Hermione's hands in hers.

"That's bollocks Hermione and you know it. Draco wouldn't go within ten feet of Pansy. There has to be some kind of mix up." Ginny said.

"Ron and Harry and the boys seem to think it's for the best" Hermione sniffed. Something clicked in Ginny's head.

"Really? Well they're wrong and here's what we're going to do about it" Ginny said and she told Hermione her plan.


	14. Plans and hearts are set in motion

**Chapter 14**

Draco met Blaise in the Room of Requirement at 7:00pm that night. Hermione hadn't even acknowledged his presence in the common room and he felt like nothing could ever make this better. He walked past the wall three times and a door like wrought iron appeared in front of him. He pushed the door open and walked in to find Blaise settled in a comfy chair by a roaring fire and a bottle of butterbeer in front of him.

He looked up when Draco walked in and greeted him. Draco sat in the chair opposite him and a butterbeer appeared in front of him.

"So what is the fantastic idea of yours then?" Draco said.

"Well it's quite simple really." Blaise said taking a swig of butterbeer. "You need to talk to Hermione as much as you can, get her on her own and most importantly tell her how you feel. Oh and bunches of flowers and stuff don't go amiss either." He finished and looked at Draco.

"Sounds great but for one tiny hitch" Draco said

"That she won't talk to you at the moment?" Blaise smiled

"Yep"

"Don't worry she will. I know she will. Just tell her how you feel. You might be surprised at the results" Blaise said.

"OK I'll try" Draco said slowly. "But what about these letters?"

"Well we both know you didn't write them but they're perfect copies of your handwriting and Pansy had some in her bag. She's obviously in on this but with who I don't know. She wouldn't do a deal with the Gryffindors and I don't know about Slytherin."

Draco chuckled "I wouldn't put it past Pansy to do a deal with anybody if it meant she got what she really wanted and possibly Slytherin." The boy sat there drinking their butterbeers and laughing about old times and discussing what they were going to do after school. Draco checked his watch it read 9:30.

"Blaise I have to go patrol now but I'll see you tomorrow and I'll try and get Hermione on her own and send her flowers" Draco said. As he was crossing the room the door opened and in walked Ginny. She nodded at Draco before seating herself on her boyfriend's lap. Draco shook his head left the room.

"So what did you do this evening my love?" Blaise said kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

"I had a very productive evening with Hermione" she said into his shoulder which her head was leaning on while his strong arms were wrapped around her waist.

"She's not entirely trusting towards him but she wants to be with him so much. He just needs to gently get her to let her guard down. Also I think I know the senders of those letters." She said. Blaise looked away from the fire.

"Good I told Draco to try and talk to her a bit more. So who are these people then?" He asked with great interest.

"My brother and friends" Ginny said simply. Blaise arched an eyebrow

"Really?" he said "How'd you know?"

"Well Hermione said something about them thinking that her and Draco splitting up is good and they've been really over protective when he's been around and never leaving her alone etc. Also Dean is amazing at forging people's handwriting and I saw them talking to Pansy the other day. Anyway I'm going to talk to them tomorrow see what I can find out." She said kissing him on the cheek

"How clever you are my love" he said kissing he softly. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Right what do you want?" She said. Moving her head closer to his.

"I think you can guess" he whispered against her lips before closing the gap between them and it was long before Ginny opened her mouth slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss. He ran his hands up and down her back entangling one in her hair while hers ran through his thick dark hair. All thoughts of Hermione and Draco had gone from their mind as Blaise's hand slowly slid up her shirt……..

**A/N Awww fluffness. Did you like it? All reviews welcome. Next chapter coming soon. **


End file.
